


The Cat That Got The Cream

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5774557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set post Halloween show. </p><p>Not Real. </p><p>AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cat That Got The Cream

"Tess..."

Claudia is almost purring when they get backstage and Tess can't help but smile as she locks them in, settling herself in such a way that her dress gives almost open access to at least the lower half of her body. She knows exactly what that purr means, after so long working with Claudia, she'd be hard pushed not to know. Claudia, who still wears both Cat ears and her tail openly purrs as she looks Tess over, moving to kiss her softly before dropping to her knees, pressing soft kisses to Tess' knees and crawling plenty closer, smirking as she notices that Tess, as is often the case when her dress is long and has a slit up the side, has not bothered with anything under the dress. Her purr is lower now, huskier and she moves to kiss Tess again. 

"Someone has been wanting this..."

Her voice is teasing even as she moves to check just how much she'll need to work, smirking at Tess' weak inhale and low groan of need as she finally lets her lips close against Tess' clit, her tongue playing lightly over it until Tess' hand bunches into her hair a little, pushing her into place a little more firmly. It's then she focuses herself, lapping not just at Tess' clit now. Tess, who has always been vocal about her pleasure, is whining with the need not to scream and yet she is trembling, already close. A full show, two, in fact and now... now she still desperately needs her release. Claudia does not stop licking, lapping at her just as daintily as possible, until she does indeed come apart, biting down hard on her lip to muffle her squeal. Claudia soon smirks, cleaning herself in a playfully catlike way before kissing Tess again. 

"This is becoming a habit TessTess..."


End file.
